


I'm Just Eliminating Distractions

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: A Little Tsundere Too, Age, Creampie, Cunnilingus, First Time, Incest, L-Bombs, She Fell Down The Stairs On Her Own, Yandere, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gonewildaudible, probably, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 5
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	I'm Just Eliminating Distractions

[script offer] [F4M] I’m Just Eliminating Distractions! [Incest] [Age] [Cunnilingus] [First Time] [Creampie] [L-Bombs] [Yandere] [A Little Tsundere Too] [Romantic] [She Fell Down The Stairs On Her Own] [Probably]

This is a fantasy by adults and for adults.

Synopsis  
It’s always been you and your older brother against the world. Your parents are neglectful at best and you’ve always taken care of each other. Well mostly he’s taken care of you. Things have changed and he doesn’t know what’s good for him. Luckily you are here to remind him. And remove some disruptive elements from his life. It might cause him some pain at first, and he might resist you, so you absolutely need to show your unconditional love so he accepts these relationship changes. Also, did you push that bitch down the stairs? Who can say. The tone varies between sweet and even innocent to terrifying. Improv is welcomed, as is feedback.

Words to be emphasized are surrounded by *asterisks*. 

(notes about emotion, speech, and emphasis)

[Sound FX. Optional. Also “non-speech” vocalizations like sighs and gasps.]

[Door Knocking]

Can I come in?

(slight annoyance)  
Yeah, I wasn't really asking.

[sound of door opening, pushing past someone]

We need to talk. 

Me? You've got some balls calling *me* crazy.

Ok, you're right, let’s just calm down and discuss this.

[deep breath]

So you know that "girl" who's been hanging around a lot lately? The one that's really into inappropriate touching when she talks to you?

Yes, Chloe, that's her! (deadpan) She fell down the stairs.

(slowly and with menace) No. I have no idea how the bitch tripped and broke her leg.

I'm not ashamed to say that I'm glad though. She was being very...distracting.

What do I mean? Well...your grades are dropping. I mean a 3.4 is pretty good, but it’s lower than a 3.9. And you didn't try out for track. And you've completely forgotten about the most important thing in your life.

Me. Your *very* devoted little sister.

That's nice of you to say, but your actions just don't back that up. What day is it?

(sarcastically or snarkily)  
Wednesday! Good. And the time?

6pm, yes! Wow, 2 for 2! (barely restrained anger) And what were you supposed to be doing 4 hours ago?

Oh, that's right, meeting me at the mall to take me dress-shopping and then to the movies. And I waited. No call. No text. And I called. No answer. 

First I was annoyed, then angry, and then really worried. And then I get home and found you napping. Chloe tiring you out?

Yeah, I bet. Let me tell you a few things about your "friend". Besides her spectacular lack of coordination or situational awareness.

(dripping venom)  
The thing about Chloe is that after 7 pm the "c" and the "l' are silent.

You don't get it? Chloe has a lot of "friends". And that's fine. I’m not here to slut shame. But upon further investigation none of them seem to be aware of each other. Or that *was* the case until some good samaritan sent out a few anonymous emails...

I couldn't let her get away with it and I wasn't going to let her hurt *my* brother any more.

(serious and softly)  
I'm sorry. I mean it. I know it's awful. I...almost didn't tell you.

Yeah ok maybe I kind of was a bitch about how I told you, but...I'm just so frustrated with you!

You know why!

Yes you do!

Are you going to make me say it?

Dad travels for work constantly. I don’t think that he’s ever showed up to even one of your track meets. Mom works on charities for the church and when she’s not doing that she’s out drinking.

They make sure we have food and shelter, but beyond that they don't care about us, not really. We're the props in the display of their lives.

(sad)  
The only thing we have is each other. And somehow, despite the neglect and pain you've turned out ok. Not just ok, but great, really. You're kind, strong, reliable, and yeah, cute. Handsome. Sexy even. 

(embarrassed)  
I mean I’m guessing you’re sexy based on how other girls react to you. Not me. That would be weird if I thought you were sexy.

And you've taken care of me. Like a good brother, but more. More like a Dad. A real Dad. You had "the talk" with me when I was twelve, remember? I mean I knew pretty much everything from google but it was so sweet, and really, everything I learned about what a man *should* be, I learned from you.

But you've become distant. And I keep seeing you talking with these girls. Not just Chloe, either, but girls who *probably* won't cheat you you. Girls who are smarter and funnier and hotter than I am.

(softly but firmly)  
And i can't fucking stand it. Its torture. Do you do it on purpose? Do you make me feel good about myself, warm and protected, just to take it away?

Do you feel good knowing that I watch you moving away and I'm helpless? We used to be together constantly. It was you and me against the world, but now? Now I can't even get you to pay attention to me once a week.

Look at me. Really look at me.

I know I'm short for my age, but I think I look nice. I don't have a lot of curves, but you can see them very well in these tights. And this top shows the goods off pretty well. I wore this outfit for you. 

(slyly)  
I could be crazy, but I've caught you looking a few times. Like when I "accidentally" leave the door open when I'm getting dressed. Or run around the house in only a t-shirt and a smile.

I just thought if I looked cute, you'd want to be seen with me. You'd make the time. But you don't. 

(bitter) Do the other girls kiss you? Do you they let you touch them? Is that it? Is that why you care about them more than me?

(upset and maybe a little frantic)  
Don't say that you care more about me than them! Don't! It's not fair! I want to believe it but its a lie. You know it is!

Well, prove it then. Wait, why are you moving toward me like that. You're scaring m...

[kissing noises, improvised as you want, intended as firm and passionate]

Wha...what just happened?

Idiot! I know you kissed me! That's not fair!

Please don't tease me. Please. Don't kiss me unless you mea..

[more kissing noises]

Oh.

Oh god. 

You're so close to me. Stroking my face. Looking in my eyes. Pushing me on my back. I...I feel like I'm dreaming...

[kissing, increasing in intensity]

Oh god when you kiss my neck like that. It's making me crazy. Put your hands on me. I want them everywhere.

Just like that. [giggles] Yeah, the clothes are getting in the way. Your hands could just go under them, but it’ll be easier if I just take them off.

[sound of clothes being removed]

(a little shyly, unsure)

So...uh...do you like what you see? When I look in the mirror my breasts seem too small and my hips too big and I always feel like I need to lose more weight. I'm not that hot but you can do whatever you want to me.

I'll never say no, even if it hurts. I could never say no to my big brother.

Give me your hand. Feel how wet you've made me.

[light moans, wet noises begin]

Yes...like that. Oh fuck...please don't stop. At least….you don’t need help...with the clitoris...

[panting/heavy breathing]

I wanted so badly...to be your first...but I can see...you've got some experience at this. 

[wet noises stop]

(uncertain)

Will...will you be *my* first?

Thank you.

(sniffling)

Shut up! I'm not crying!

[kissing noises]

Oh..oh god when you kiss me on my breasts...my stomach...I'm losing control.

[wet sounds, gasp, moans]

Oh fuck wait...I haven't showered or anything...I...you're going down on your sister!

[any sort of cunnilingus improved speech or vocalizations are good here, increasing noises of pleasure]

Oh fuck I'm cuming. You’re making me cum with your tongue!

[orgasm noises; followed by heavy breathing]

Holy...holy shit. Where did I go just now? That was amaaaazing.

I can see why you're popular. You're very...giving.

But no one is taking care of you. Will you let your little sister take care of you now? Mmmm...lets get those restrictive clothes off, shall we?

[sound of clothes being removed]

Wow. Is that for me? (hungrily) I've never seen a cock this close before. Let me just hold it...jesus you're so hard. (mischievously) So hard for your little sister. Your adorable, innocent, wet little sister.

I want you close. I want to feel your weight on top of me. Yes, just like that. I want you inside me. Now.

[moans as penetrated]

Oh fuck I can’t believe it. I’m...I’m not a virgin any more. You took it. Wait, are you pinning my wrists with one hand? Fuck, that's hot. Do you...want to take me? Make me yours? Do you want to punish me with your hard cock for being such a bratty little bitch?

[wet sex noises start; improv here is great]

Yes...just...just like that. I’m yours now. But you should mark me...inside...to make sure I know my place. With your cum.

[moans, gasps, sex noises intensify]

Oh fuck, keep going. Harder. Fucking bruise me big brother. Oh fuck you're biting my neck! Oh god it hurts...I love it. Use me however you want. My body is yours.

[continued sex noises, moans, heavy breathing]

(difficulty speaking, improv is welcomed here)

Oh..oh god I'm losing....don't stop, big brother...please keep fucking me...using me...I'm yours...don't stop...please cum inside me...dont pull out...don't leave me....never leave

[sex noises to max intensity, loudest moans]

Oh fuck I feel you cumming! 

[orgasm, followed by breathing slowing down]

Oh...oh god. That...we... Fuck.

No I don't regret it! Never! I meant every word. (softer, worried) Do...you regret it?

(relieved) Good. You...you don't know how happy you've made me... And I think you're happy too. I...I love you.

You don't have to say it if you don't feel the same. I'm happy just being yours....

(sniffling) I believe you...its just...its almost too much to take in. I was so miserable, so sad and now...my brother really loves me.

And wants me. And he can have me. At any time, any way he wants. (very serious and a little scary) But *only* me.

Look me in the eyes. Take care of me. I'm your little sister, after all. And I always will be.


End file.
